Fibrinolysin is typically employed for enzymatic debridement of necrotic tissue. It is a plasmin-type enzyme which is capable of digesting thrombin Desoxyribonuclease is an enzyme generally used in laboratory research, which catalyzes the hydrolysis or deploymerization of DNA. Enzymatic debridement is the removal of fibrinous or purulent exudate from a wound by the application of a non-toxic and non-irritating enzyme that is capable of lysine, fibrin, denatured collagen, and elastin but which does not destroy normal tissue. Fibrinolysin and desoxyribonuclease are presently used as debriding agents for general surgical wounds, ulcerative lesions, and second and third degree burns. Currently available preparations are in the form of a lyophilized powder and an anhydrous ointment; water-based preparations tend to rapidly lose activity. Powder preparations are associated with significant disadvantages because they require reconstitution prior to use. Once reconstituted, the enzymes exhibit poor storage stability.